We are in the process of identifying the yellow/brown pigments found in cataractous lenses, the intact crystallins, and crystallin fragments in the water-insoluble portion of these lenses, and identifying the sites of cross-linking in the high molecular weight water-insoluble fraction in cataractous lenses.